Generally, it is common that an electronic device connects to a power supply or other circuits through a wire having a male connector and a female connector at two ends thereof, and through quick connection of the male and female connectors, the electronic device can be electrically connected to a power supply. Nevertheless, the connector is a part which has whole circuit and is relatively prone to get breakdown due to humidity. Also, many electronic devices are used in outdoor or the environment which is humid or where temperature varies greatly, or even in the electronic equipment in motion, and the power connector used for these kinds of electronic devices have a high requirement for waterproof function and electrical connection stability. Thus, a waterproof power connector has been developed, which usually comprises a gasket installed at the connection between a shell and an outer cover of the power connector, thereby achieving the waterproof effect, wherein the gasket is put in an interior of the connector first and the outer cover is locked on the shell of the connector so as to tightly clamp the gasket between the outer cover and the shell.
However, the conventional power connector is disadvantageous because: the pressures caused by force point and non-force point are usually different when the outer cover is locked, which results that gasket is not evenly clamped between the outer cover and the shell, thereby reducing the effect of waterproof; and (ii) the gasket may lose its waterproof function due to elastic fatigue or shrinkage after a long period of use; and (iii) it is too many steps for assembly that may lead to misaligned parts, thereby increasing the defect rate and reducing the effect of waterproof. Therefore, there remains a need for a new and improved design for a power connector to overcome the problems presented above.